


Connaître son ennemi

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance [13]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Ficlet, Gen, Prequel, UDC!verse, writing meme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] Rachel se découvre un frère, engendré par un père qui a préféré en occulter l'existence, pour le bien du Sanctuaire a-t-il toujours argué. Mais pour le bien de sa fille ? S'il avait su... Préquelle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connaître son ennemi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilyLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLight/gifts).



> **Principe du meme d'écriture** : choisir deux personnages et un numéro (sur cinquante) correspondant à une question, qui devra constituer le début du texte  
>  **Demande** : Rachel & Dimitri - « Eh bien, n’est-ce pas ce que j’ai dit ? »  
>  **Note** : Préquelle. Rachel et Dimitri ont seize ans et Nathan vient de "mourir".

_ Rodorio, Grèce - Août 1986 _

 

« Eh bien, n’est-ce pas ce que j’ai dit ?

— Oui, mais ce n’est pas ce que tu penses. » 

L’amertume dans la voix de Dimitri est si prégnante que Rachel ravale ses protestations. A quoi bon ? Il ne veut même pas l’écouter. 

« Moi ? Ton frère ? Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire, un frère ! – l’adolescent secoue la tête et ses mèches aussi blondes que celles de sa demi-sœur sont noires s’en viennent masquer son regard outragé – il t’a élevée comme son unique et très précieuse fille sans jamais te parler de moi. Et tu voudrais me faire croire que tu me considères comme ton frère alors qu’hier encore tu ne me connaissais même pas ?

— Je ne savais pas, c’est vrai, mais en quoi est-ce de ma faute ? Et puis… tu _es_ mon frère. » 

Elle s’est approchée de lui et d’un index hésitant, elle désigne ses yeux : 

« Tu as les mêmes que moi.

— Évidemment.

— Alors, j’ai le droit de te considérer comme tel si ça me chante.

— Tu obtiens toujours tout ce que tu veux, pas vrai ? » 

De nouveau, il a répondu avec hargne sans pour autant cesser de dévisager la jeune fille qui a le même âge que lui à quelques mois près. 

« J’ai toujours rêvé d’avoir un frère ou une sœur, répond-elle doucement.

— Pourtant, tu n’es pas toute seule – il désigne le large où rien ne heurte l’horizon mais où pourtant il sait que se trouve le Sanctuaire – il y a plein d’autres personnes comme toi là-bas.

— Ce n’est pas pareil.

— Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ?

— Tu ne veux pas que je sois ta sœur ?

— Tu ne me connais pas. » 

Il a reculé d’un pas, éclaboussé par une bienveillance qu’il n’est pas venu chercher. Non, s’il est là, c’est pour se rendre compte. Pour savoir. Et pour se révéler. Cette fille, cette… sœur dont il n’a découvert l’existence que pour mieux comprendre pourquoi il n’en a aucune lui-même, ne compte pas pour lui. Sauf en tant qu’obstacle à abattre. 

_Pourquoi elle et pas moi ?_

Au fond de lui bouillonne un brasier qu’il sait être semblable à celui que Rachel exsude sans même s’en rendre compte. Ils sont pareils et rien, absolument rien ne justifie qu’elle hérite d’une charge qu’il est tout autant en droit qu’elle d’assumer. Et ce droit, si personne ne veut le lui donner, alors il le prendra. 

« Et si, moi, je veux te connaître ? » 

Dans le regard si semblable au sien, il n’y a nulle méfiance, seulement de la curiosité ainsi que, oui, une lueur d’espoir qui fait douloureusement écho à la solitude dans laquelle son statut de bâtard l’a relégué depuis toujours. 

Rachel l’accueille alors qu’il pourrait rejeter, là, tout de suite, la main qu’elle lui tend. Il n’est pas obligé de la saisir, d’autant qu’elle ne lui rapportera rien. Vraiment ? Alors qu’il s’apprête à tourner les talons, l’air triste de l’adolescente le coupe dans son élan : à l’évidence, elle est toute prête à lui accorder sa confiance sans qu’il ait quoi que ce soit à accomplir pour la gagner. Et dans ce cas… 

« D’accord. Mais tout ce que tu sauras de moi, alors je devrai le savoir aussi de toi. »


End file.
